Custody Wars: Part 1
"Custody Wars: Part 1" is the eighth episode of the first season of ''Monkeytown'', and the eighth episode overall. In this episode, "suspicions of Karen and Buck's parenting methods finally surface when Karen spanks Bradley in public, leading to a confrontation with Child Protective Services. Meanwhile, an unwelcome ghost from Karen's past resurfaces, and Jasmine and Bruce plan their first date."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gf0yklu6Pt4 Plot In the opening sequence (unrelated to the episode's major plot), Karen, Buck, Jasmine, and Bradley are riding in their car on the highway. The children are impatiently complaining (Jasmine wants to get home and skype Bruce), and Karen is nagging Buck about the roads he is taking. Buck becomes frustrated. Karen proclaims that Buck is "driving like a man", and she tries to grab the steering wheel. The vehicle swerves and veers as Buck and Karen fight for control. Buck angrily pushes Karen off himself, and the family settles down. Bradley announces that they are driving over the spot where he saw roadkill (specifically Smokey the bear) a week ago. The car drives over Smokey, and he is heard crying. Jasmine proclaims that she is cold, so Buck turns on the air conditioning. Bradley claims that he is hot, and Buck yells in outrage, and suggests that they listen to the radio. Buck turns on the radio. Currently playing is "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. The passengers of the car are instantly overcome with disgust, and protest against the song. Buck succumbs, and changes the radio station. On the other radio station is "Lips Are Movin" by Meghan Trainor. Karen is pleased, proclaiming the song to be "feminist empowerment". She begins to sing along the the song, but her husband and children groan is embarrassment and annoyance. Jasmine lunges for the radio controls. The family collapses into disarray, and the vehicle is seen rocking back and forth violently. Other radio stations are flipped through rapidly. The other songs played are "Sugar" by Maroon 5 and "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani before the scene cuts to the opening sequence. After the opening sequence, Jasmine is seen skyping Bruce on her cell phone. Jasmine talks about her and Bruce's upcoming date, and Bruce mentions that he has already bought the pizza. Then, Jasmine hears a knocking at the front door. Jasmine leaves her skype call to open the door. At the door is a tall black and white lemur, who immediately asks "does Karen Bonobo live here?" Jasmine, not recognizing the name, tells the lemur that she knows no one by that name. The lemur leans forward into Jasmine's face, and says "Don't lie to me...Jasmine." Jasmine is bewildered, as she had not yet told the stranger her name. The lemur reaches forward with his hand and strokes Jasmine's face while making saliva noises. Jasmine is disgusted, and retreats back into the house. She runs back to her skype call with Bruce, and the lemur exits by flipping into the air. Bruce asks what took Jasmine so long. Jasmine recites her account of the "weird, creepy guy at the door", and describes him as "seductively snake-like". Bruce tries to call the cops, but Jasmine tells him not to. Jasmine enters the living room, where Karen and Bradley are sitting. Jasmine tells her mother about the lemur at the door, and she appears shock when Jasmine mentions the name "Karen Bonobo" (after first assuming Jasmine was talking about Ping Ching Ling Ming). Karen asks Jasmine if the lemur seemed "seductively snake-like", and Jasmine confirms her suspicions. When Jasmines asks if she knows him, Karen tells her "too well". Karen explains that Bonobo is her maiden name, and (after some coaxing) says that the lemur at the door was her ex-boyfriend, Chad Gross. She then begins to cry. Jasmine is repulsed, calling the event "fifty shades of gross". Suddenly, a tone emits from Jasmine's cell phone. She glances on the screen, and sees that she has received a text message from Chad Gross that says: "GOOD ONE". Horrified, Jasmine shrieks in fear. It is implied that Chad had been watching and listening to the entire conversation. The scene cuts to Buck, Gordon, and Monisha sitting at Monkey's Pride. Monisha asks Buck what his wife packed him for lunch. Buck scoffs, and explains to Monisha that Karen doesn't step foot in the kitchen because she finds it sexist. Buck asks Monisha what she brought for lunch. Monisha replies "fried chicken", and Buck says the same reply in synchrony, meaning that he had already expected her answer. Monisha considers this racist. Gordon tells everyone that his mother packed him mac and cheese. When he goes to look for his lunch, he finds that he forgot it at home. He immediately begins to breakdown, sobbings hysterically. Both Mr. Baboon and Monisha run to Gordon's side, instantly comforting him. Felix commands Buck to call Gordon's father. Buck refuses, and Mr. Baboon calls Gordon's father himself. Later, Officer Jackson Pillsbury (Gordon's father), enters the office. Monisha hides her stash of weed. Jackson shoves past Buck and gives Gordon his lunch. Gordon giggles and childishly compliments his father. Mr. Baboon greets Officer Jackson, and they talk about "the force". Gordon announces that he wants to become a police officer when he grows up. Buck points out that Gordon, being 41 years old, has already grown up. Jackson tells Buck "What are you, some kind of wise-crack?" Buck tries to rationalize with the officer, to which Jackson pulls out his walkie-talkie and attempts to call back up. Buck apologizes. Monisha tries to walk out of the room, which gets Jackson's attention. Jackson proceeds to arrest Monisha for "Walking While Black". Jackson and Monisha (followed by Gordon) exit the building, going to get donuts. The scene changes to Karen and Bradley shopping at the grocery store, with Bradley being impatient. Bradley asks his mother if he can get a can of Chef Boyardee ravioli, to which Karen refuses. Bradley continues to plead for the ravioli, and Karen scolds him. Heads turn to walk the scene. A female hippo approaches the scene, and chastises Karen for "abusing" her child. Karens tells Hippo Woman that she has the right to talk to her child any way she wants. She then threatens Bradley that she will count to three, and the watching crowd of mothers gasp. Karen counts one. Hippo Woman tries to convince Bradley to not listen to his mother. Karen counts two. Bradley tells the crowd a teary goodbye. Karen counts three. She grabs Bradley, throws him down on his stomach, and repeatedly spanks him violently. The crowd of mothers claim that they will call child services. Karen and Bradley arrive home, where they find Buck, Jasmine, Officer Jackson, and Dr. Doris. Dr. Doris introduces herself as Child Services. Karen tells Jasmine and Bradley to go clean the basement, and they leave the room. Dr. Doris explains to Karen and Buck that Child Protective Services of Furria has received multiple complaints about Karen and Buck's parenting. Buck is aghast, and they both deny abusing their children. Doris tells the couple that witnesses saw Karen spank Bradley in public. Karen tries to defend herself, and starts to get worked up. Doris tries to calm her down, and Officer Jackson physically forces Karen to subdue herself. Doris says that she will be interrogating the children. Buck and Karen protest, telling Doris that she doesn't have their permission. As he and Doris exit, Jackson tells them that they do not need permission. After they have left to find the children, Karen begins to cry and leans against Buck's shoulder. In another room, Jasmine is on the phone and Bradley is playing. Doris and Jackson enter the room, and explain the interrogation. Jasmine and Bradley finds themselves in a dark room, a bright light shining over their faces. Doris asks if their parents had ever harmed them, and Jasmine and Bradley both confirm her suspicions. The scene goes back, where Buck is comforting Karen. Then, Doris, Jackson, Bradley, and Jasmine enter the living room. Doris tells the couple that Child Services has found them unfit as parents. Buck blames it on Karen, while Doris tells them their court hearing will be set for next week in Humphrey Dooberton's courtroom. She also explains that Jasmine and Bradley are currently in the custody of Buck's mother, Queen Kong Snortleson. Doris, Jackson, and the children leave in a car, and quickly vacate the property. Karen and Buck run out to the front yard, clambering after the vehicle. Karen collapses onto the road, sobbing. Buck rushes to her side. That night, Karen is sitting solemnly against the wall. Buck tells Karen that they'll "figure this out in the morning". Karen hears a knock at the door, and finds Chad Gross on the doorstep. Chad wraps his arm around Karen, asking for "a chance" to be together again. Karen pleads with Chad to get out of her life, to which Chad says "there is no escape". The screen shows Buck alone in his bed, then Jasmine and Bradley in the car riding to Queen Kong's house. The episode ends with a "To Be Continued..." titlecard. Characters *Buck Snortleson *Karen Snortleson *Jasmine Snortleson *Bradley Snortleson *Hippo woman *Millie McCool *Baby person *Bruce McGwire (on video) *Chad Gross (debut) *Monisha Brown *Gordon Pillsbury *Felix Baboon *Jackson Pillsbury (debut) *Doris Harpingsquire *Queen Kong Snortleson (mentioned) Reception Soundtrack *Coffee Lounge 6 driving scene *Bohemian Rhapsody don't we listen to the radio?" *Lips Are Movin turns off Bohemian Rhapsody *The New Hood skypes Bruce *The Hidden Gross appears *Times tells Jasmine about Chad *Police Car It's the coppahs!" *Take a Rest '' Protective Services confronts Buck and Karen'' *Tiger Tattoo interrogates Bradley and Jasmine *Finding Rex Jackson and I have concluded that the children are unsafe in your custody." *Be a Bridge going to bed, Karen." Quotes *"Don't lie to me... Jasmine." -Chad Gross *"All I can say is, he was... seductively snake-like." -Jasmine Snortleson *"Karen won't step foot in the kitchen because apparently it's demeaning and sexist." -Buck Snortleson *"CRAP! It's the coppahs! Quick, hide the weed!" -Monisha Brown *"Is that supposed to impress me? Lazy civilians like you are the problem with this city. You'll never have what it takes to join Monkeytown's finest." -Jackson Pillsbury *"I wanna be a police officer when I grow up, just like my daddy!" -Gordon Pillsbury *"MOMMY BUY ME CHEF BOYARDEE." -Bradley Snortleson *"I'm going to count to three, and if you don't ZIP YOUR LIPS then you will get a spanking." -Karen Snortleson *"This is ridiculous! He's MY child and I can spank him if I want. Why don't you all just BUTT OUT!" -Karen Snortleson *"This is the last time you embarrass me in public, Bradley." -Karen Snortleson *"I just want to go on the record that, I had no part in this disgusting spanking scandal." -Buck Snortleson *"Officer Jackson and I have concluded that the children are unsafe in your custody." -Doris Harpingsquire *"I can't leave! My first date with Bruce is tonight." -Jasmine Snortleson *"There is no escape." -Chad Gross Trivia